The flame of the star
by Babbler Dragneel
Summary: The adventure of team star. This takes place in the fictional verse of fairy tail. It was a normal day at the fairy tail guild. The same old guild. Right? Guess not. A war is coming and will fairy tail be prepared? Find out what happens in the flame of stars.
1. TFOTS CH 1

Flame of the star

Ch1-dream

Lucy's POV

~Lucy's dream~

A ten year old Lucy was playing with her siblings and cousins in the garden when a blast was heard.

"Ahhh." Little Lucy screamed as should took in the sight before her. The garden was burning and three cloaked figures ran out of their house.

"Natty-nii." She cried. "It will be okay." Her brother reassured as he hugged her.

"Nathan. Lucy. Run." Rohan shouted as a big ball of fire was heading their way.

The 5 kids ran away from the now burning mansion as fast as they could. The stopped running when they got to the woods.

"That was close." Zach heartfilia said. "Yeah. What is going on? And where is mom" Lucy asked. "I don't know where Aunt Lalya is but-"

"LUCY, LOOK OUT!" Yelled Nathan as one of the cloaked figures appeared before Lucy with a ball of fire in his hand ready to attack. He threw the fire ball at Lucy but then her mother came out of nowhere and took the blast.

"AUNT LAYLA!"

"MOM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~end of dream~

"No." I yelled as I woke up from my sleep after having a terrible dream and didn't realize that I was crying. "Mom." I whispered as I went back to sleep.

~another dream~

"Where am I? Hello. Is any one here?" She asked while walking to nowhere. It was pitched black until she saw a white door. She opened the door and walked in only to see nothing but pure white. Then a council of people appeared around her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you have been chosen by the council to be the next holder of the key." A man in white spoke.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You as the next heir are destined to do great things. First you will be the holder of the key, then you will save humanity along side a boy." He said.

"What key? And which boy? Please tell me." She pleaded.

"Don't worry dear. In time you will understand." And with that they vanished.

~end of dream~

I jolted up from my sleep. "What's with me and these dreams I've been having?" I questioned myself as I got up from my bed. I grabbed my towel and fresh clothes from my closet and I went to shower. After that I got dressed and I headed to the guild.

Natsu's POV

~Natsu's dream~

"Lucy, please don't. I need you. Fairy tail needs you." He cried out to her.

"But Natsu, if I don't do this, no one in fairy tail will have a future. I need to do this." She pleaded.

"No, I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself like that. It won't make a difference if you are gone. Please Lucy." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I love you." Then she attacked the beast.

As he saw getting killed, he shouted.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-"

~end of dream~

"-YYYYYYYY." I woke up from my sleep screaming. "What was that dream about?" I asked himself. Then I felt a headache and then...

I passed out.

~vision~

Natsu Dragneel you have been chosen

Order must be restored

Natsu

I am he who shall awaken

No I refuse to give up

Don't do it

It can't be

I am your father

Since the beginning of time

I don't understand

She is your sister

Hello brother

I will kill you

Natsu stop

Ahhhhhhh

Come and get me you creepy bastard

I amthe one you want not them

Today's your lucky day

It is time

Ahahahah

I love you

Lucy

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

~end of vision~

As soon as that 'nightmare' was over, I regained consciousness and began to ask myself "what is wrong with me?"

I got up and woke Happy and we got ready to head to the guild.

On our way to the guild, I heard a voice saying:

Natsu Dragneel we are expecting you soon.

'OK what is going on here?' I asked inwardly.

"Hey Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked. "Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking. Hey Happy, have you noticed any thing strange going on lately?" I asked.

"No, not really. Why?" He asked.

"Its just-- nothing." There was a long silence till we reached the guild.

Next time:

I am here for you

Lucy, what can I do for you

Obviously to leave the guild

Its exactly what she means

AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES NAKAMAS

Natsu are you okay

Natsuuuuuuuuuu

See you next time

~natsufire123~


	2. TFOTS CH 2

The flame of the star

Previously:

What's with me and these dreams I've been having

Mom

-YYYYYYYY

What is wrong with me

OK what's going on here

Natsu, are you okay

Have you noticed any thing strange going on lately

No

Its just--nothing

Ch2-ignored and leaving

At the guild

Lucy's POV

I walked into the guild without bothering to greet them. It not like they would notice my presence like they always do.

I sat on my favorite stool in the guild while waiting for Mira to finish her conversation with Laxus. I looked around and spotted Lisanna with Natsu. I felt heart broken seeing the two of them together. Ever since Lisanna come back from the 'dead', the guild has been ignoring me and focused on catching up with her. It seems that I was a 'replacement' for her.

I felt a hand on my back and I turned around and saw Levy. "I am here for you, don't you ever forget that." She said.

"I know. Thanks Levy, you really are a good friend." I said giving her a small smile which she returned.

Natsu's POV

I looked around the guild and I saw Lucy talking to Levy. I was currently sitting with Lisanna who would not let me go. I really wanted to speak to Lucy so that she would not think I abandoned her but Lisanna won't leave me alone.

My eyes landed on Levy who sent me a death glare. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. Her glare rivaled Erza's glare.

I walked up to her and tried to speak to her but she cur me off. "What do you want?" She said bitterly. I flinched upon hearing the tone of her voice.

"Lucy, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Natsu. I know what you want to say. Don't worry, I understand. I will tell master our decision."

TFOTS

Lucy's POV

I stood up and walked up to master's office. I closed the door and greeted the small man.

"Lucy, what can I do for you?" He asked. "Master, I would like to leave the guild." I stated.

"Why? What happened? What did they do this time?" He asked.

Normal POV

"Hey, do you know why Lucy suddenly went to master's office?" Natsu asked.

"Obviously to leave the guild." Levy said bitterly. "What do you mean 'to leave the guild'?" He asked innocently.

"It exactly what she means." This time it was Gajeel who spoke. "I don't understand." Natsu said.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU ARE JUST TO DENSE TO UNDERSTAND, FIRE HEAD. SHE HAS BEEN GOING ON 'SOLO' MISSIONS FOR THE PAST FIVE MONTHS BECAUSE YOU ALL IGNORED HER AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES HER NAKAMAS? SHE HAS BEEN CRYING HERSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE YOU ALL IGNORED HER AND YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO LOOK HER IN EYE? HOW DARE YOU." Gajeel yelled in rage.

No one dare to move. No one dare to speak. They were surprised by Gajeel's outburst and the fact that he was saying the truth. They felt guilty at this point and all wanted to apologize to her.

But out of every one in the guild, the person that was hurt the most was Natsu. He knew she was feeling ignored by her guild members.

Gajeel then turned to face Natsu. "And worse of all, she was ignored by tHE PERSON WHO BROUGHT HER HERE. THE SAME PERSON SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH!!!!!" The whole guild turned to look at Natsu. They looked at him with disgust.

Back in master's office

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Master Makarov asked. "Yes, I am. I have to find out what happened to them after that day." She said with determination.

"But what is your reason for leaving? Certainly it isn't just because of the ignorance."

"Well the truth is that I have been having these weird dreams lately." She confessed.

"What kind of dream?" He asked. "It's about what happened seven years ago. After that event, I had the dream for a week then it stopped. This is the first I am having such a dream in seven years."

"Very well. You may go, but I give you two years to do sir then you must return. Am I clear?" He spoke with authority. "Yes master. Thank you. By the way, can I open a portal here?" She asked. "Yes you can." She stretched her hands and chanted:

Spirit of traveling

I am thy master

Here my call

Lend me thy powers

Open, gate to my home.

A portal appeared and I walked through it to my apartment. I packed my things and headed to the train station.

TFOTS

At the guild

Master came out to meet a tense atmosphere. "Listen up brats." He caught every ones attention. All eyes on him. He continued "You all have committed the greatest sin a guild can commit. Because of you, Lucy, our own, has left the guild. What can you say about that. I acknowledge the guild members that remained by her side, but I am very disappointed in the rest of you."

He turned to look at Natsu and said "and most of all, I am highly disappointed in you Natsu because she loved you and trusted you the most."

Every one turned to Natsu who was looking down crying. Happy flew to him and asked "Natsu, are you okay?"

"COME ON, ANSWER ME!!!" Happy yelled. The whole guild was shocked that Happy yelled at Natsu.

Meanwhile

Natsu's POV

"COME ON, ANSWER ME!!!" Happy yelled.

I could not answer because...

Where are you

Lucy

I murdered her

How could you

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Natsu Dragneel we are expecting you

I suddenly felt dizzy and then...

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu!!"

I passed out.

Next time:

Natsuuuuuuuuuu

He is going to be alright

Its kinda weird you know

I agree

It wasn't a dream

One ticket to free town

Enjoy your ride

See you next time.

~natsufire123~


	3. TFOTS CH 3

Flame of the Star

Previously:

I am here for you

I don't want to here it

Don't worry I understand

Lucy what can I do for you

Its about what happened seven years ago

SHE HAS BEEN CRYING HERSELF TO SLEEP

I am very disappointed in you

Are you going okay

ANSWER ME

Natsuuuuuuuuuu

Ch3-Los Andes

At the guild

Normal POV

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu" Happy yelled as he watched Natsu collapse.

"Quick, Gajeel take him to the infirmary." Master commanded.

Gajeel did as he was told. He carried Natsu to the infirmary and laid him on a bed. Wendy came in and checked his vitals. She came out some minutes later.

"He is going to be alright. He just passed out that's all." The guild sighed in relief.

"Its kinda weird you know." Wendy said. "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "As far as I have known Natsu, he is not the type that has a headache or pass out. Well, I don't know. Its just..weird you know."

"I agree."

"Juvia too. Natsu-san only has a headache or passes out after fighting a strong enemy." Juvia stated.

"You are right. Let's just wait for Natsu to wake up."

Natsu's inner mind

Natsu Dragneel

Natsu Dragneel

Natsu Dragneel

"Who's there?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, if you want to protect fairy tail, you must leave." A voice said as a man appeared.

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave fairy tail?"

"Remember your dream?"

~Flashback~

Natsu Dragneel you have been chosen

Order must be restored

Natsu

I am he who shall awaken

No I refuse to give up

Don't do it

It can't be

I am your father

Since the beginning of time

I don't understand

She is your sister

Hello brother

I will kill you

Natsu stop

Ahhhhhhh

Come and get me you creepy bastard

I amthe one you want not them

Today's your lucky day

It is time

Ahahahah

I love you

Lucy

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

~end of flashback~

"Yeah, I remember. Do you know anything about it?" Natsu asked.

"It wasn't a dream. It was a vision. Remember, leave fairy tail." And with that, he was gone.

Back in reality

Natsu's POV

I woke up with a headache. Ouch, what was that about. I was thinking about that weird dream when Wendy walked in.

"Natsu, you're awake." Wendy said.

"Yeah, what happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked.

"Well, after master spoke to us, happy called you but you did not answer, so when he yelled at you, you passed out."she explained.

~TFOTS~

Lucy's POV

I headed to the Magnolia train station and went to the counter. "One ticket to free town please." I told the lady at the counter. "That will be 50,000. The woman said. (Note represents jewels). I brought out the money from my purse and paid.

"Thank you ma'am. Enjoy your ride." She said. I then boarded the train.

I entered the train and sat at the back seat and waited for the train to start moving. As it began to move, I decided to take a nap since it was going to be a long ride.

~4 hours later~

The train finally stopped at free town. I came down and went to the counter. "One ticket to Los Andes please." I told the lady at the counter. "That would be 100,000." The woman said. I paid her and went to the train. Los Andes is really far and so there is no train going there straight from Magnolia. The cheapest route is free town.

I entered the train and sat at the front seat and waited for the train to start moving. As it began to move, I decided to take a nap since it was going to be a very long ride.

~9 hours later~

At last, the train finally stopped. By the time the train finally stopped, it was 22:43 in the night.

As I left the train station, I decided to go into town and look for an inn to spend the night.

12 hours before Lucy arrived in Los Andes

Natsu's POV

"Natsu, you're awake." Wendy said.

"Yeah, what happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked.

"Well, after master spoke to us, happy called you but you did not answer, so when he yelled at you, you passed out."she explained.

"Oh, OK." I said plainly.

"So, do you mind telling me what's the matter?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, for as long as I've known you, you are not the type to pass out. It only happens after you fight a strong enemy and you haven't gone on a mission in two weeks. So what's going on?" She finished.

"Alright, I'll tell you but we have to go to gramps office because I need to tell him what happened." I said.

We got up and headed for the door. I was about to twist the knob when I suddenly felt dizzy. "Natsu-san, are you okay?" Wendy asked as she noticed this. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its nothing to worry about." I reassured her.

Twisting the door knob, Wendy and I exited the infirmary.

Present time in Los Andes

The next day

Lucy's POV

I wandered through the town looking for a nice apartment while also exploring the town. Los Andes was a beautiful place. It wasn't really popular because not much activities go on in this place but still it was beautiful.

All through the town are different flowers that decorated the small city. Also, various trees are situated in the town providing shade. This is why it is called 'the home of plants' in Fiore. I stumbled upon this place on a job with Gray and Erza when we were asked to find the rare 'shooting star' flower.

After walking around for hours, I finally found an apartment.

Next time:

How much for the apartment

Time to find a job

How are you feel

I have been having these dreams lately

What's your problem

Shut up

Have you noticed that Natsu's behaviour has changed since Lucy left

Yeah

See you next time.


	4. TFOTS CH 4

Flame of the star

 _Previously:_

 _Natsuuuuuuuuuu_

 _He is going to be alright_

 _Its kinda weird you know_

 _I agree_

 _It wasn't a dream_

 _One ticket to free town_

 _Enjoy your ride_

CH 4-Rising star

Lucy's POV

After walking around for hours, I finally found an apartment.

~30 minutes later~

After showing me round the house, I asked the landlady. "How much for the apartment? I asked. "80,000 jewels a month." The landlady replied. I brought out money and paid her.

After I paid, I went to the store to buy furniture and appliances for the house.

"Time to find a job."

In fairy tail guild master's office

Natsu's POV

"How are you feeling?" Master Makarov asked. "I'm alright. At least I think I am." I said.

There was silence in the room until master broke it. "What's wrong Natsu? I can tell." Master asked.

"I have been having these dreams lately." I said. "Dreams? what kind of dreams?" Gramps asked.

"In some dreams, I see everywhere on fire. Lucy walking towards danger. Me begging her not to go. Others are in form of visions." I explained. "Hmm." Was all he could say.

"And then I keep hearing this voice." I started. "Voice?" He asked. "Yeah, it keeps on saying the same thing." I continued.

"What does it say?" He asked. "It keeps on saying:

Natsu Dragneel, we are expecting you soon*.

Some times, I have a head ache and pass out." I finished. "Hmm, this certainly not good .

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _"Well, well, well, it seems we have a situation here." A cloaked figure said. "Which is?" A dark figure asked._**

 ** _"It appears they have began to make their move." The cloaked figure said. "Hey, no fair. What do they have to be the first." Another figure said._**

 ** _"Patience, you will get your turn." A fourth dark figure said._**

 ** _"Well, brothers, let's see what he are capable of. "_**

 _In fairy tail_

Normal POV

"Yo, Flame brain, fight me." Gray said. "No, I don't want to." Natsu replied. "What? You scared." Gray taunted.

"I don't have time for this." Natsu said angrily. "What's your problem?" Gray yelled.

"Shut up." Natsu yelled and walked out of the guild.

"Have you noticed that Natsu's behaviour has changed since Lucy left?" Levy asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I have." Erza said. Other guild members nodded in unison.

 _In Los Andes_

Lucy's POV

 _~Dream~_

 _A ten year old Lucy was playing with her siblings and cousins in the garden when a blast was heard._

 _"Ahhh." Little Lucy screamed as should took in the sight before her. The garden was burning and three cloaked figures ran out of their house._

 _"Natty-nii." She cried. "It will be okay." Her brother reassured as he hugged her._

 _"Nathan. Lucy. Run." Rohan shouted as a big ball of fire was heading their way._

 _The 5 kids ran away from the now burning mansion as fast as they could. The stopped running when they got to the woods._

 _"That was close." Zach heartfilia said. "Yeah. What is going on? And where is mom" Lucy asked. "I don't know where Aunt Lalya is but-"_

 _"LUCY, LOOK OUT!" Yelled Nathan as one of the cloaked figures appeared before Lucy with a ball of fire in his hand ready to attack. He threw the fire ball at Lucy but then her mother came out of nowhere and took the blast._

 _"AUNT LAYLA!"_

 _"MOM!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _~end of dream~_

I woke up from my sleep. Sweat dripping from my head. I don't know why but I have been having the same dream since I left fairy tail three weeks ago.

I fell asleep again but...

 _Lucy's inner mind_

 _"Hello, any one here?" I asked as I wandered around._

 _"Lucy." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw..._

 _"Zach-nii!" I exclaimed._

 _"Lucy, find us."_

* * *

 _Afternoon_

I wandered through the town looking for a job. After three hours of searching, I stopped in front of a building. I looked at the sign and saw a star. Beside the star read:

RISING STAR

'Must be a guild' I thought. After pondering for a minute, I entered the place.

 _Inside rising star_

I walked in and every body present stopped what they were doing at looked at me. It was kinda awkward for me but nevertheless, I walked towards the bar.

"Hi, I am Lucy Heartfilia."

I introduced myself to the bartender. "Hi, nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Clara. How may I help you?" She asked.

"This is a guild, right?" I asked. "Yeah." She replied. "I need to speak to your guild master." I stated. "Right this way." She said as she ushered me to follow her.

 _In the middle of a forest in fiore_

"Zachary, how much longer?" Nathan Heartfilia asked. "As I said five minutes ago, three miles." Zachary Heartfilia said.

Nathan groaned. "Would you stop complaining every five minutes Nathan?" Alissa Heartfilia scolded.

"Yes mom." Nathan said sarcastically. "Would you two stop talking for once?" Rohan blurted out. "Why you-" Nathan started but...

"Every one, shut up." Zachary ordered.

"Yes, Zachary-sama." They all mocked him.

"Its not funny." They all laughed at him.

 _In rising star_

"So, what can I do for you, miss Lucy?" Maxwell Lourdes, rising star's guild master, asked. "I would like to join rising star." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I expected to hear this. "I need a job and I have other reasons." I said. "Like looking for your relatives." He said.

"How did you know?" I asked. I was shocked. "I know who you are. You are a member of the Heartfilia clan. The main family." He said.

"Roux no la me ma zang rush regara melena heart la. Am I right?" He said.

"The truth shall set the purest heart free from bounds. You are a member of the lux hertlita clan." I said.

"Yes. So back to our discussion. I grant you permission. Welcome to rising star."

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _"Its about time you made your move." A voice said. "Yes, you're right. It is time." Another voice said._**

 ** _"How will you proceed?" A third voice asked. "Please tell us. What wise plan do you have?" The fourth voice asked._**

 ** _"The question is not how to proceed. Its who will go first." The fifth voice said._**

 ** _"I'll go first." The second voice said. "Why does it have to be you?" The fourth voice asked. "Do you want to go first?" The first voice asked. The fourth remained silent. "I thought as much."_**

 ** _"So, how will you proceed?" The third asked. "I'll start by giving them a welcome present."_**

* * *

 **TFOTS**

* * *

 _4 months later_

Its been four months since Lucy joined rising star. Today, she and her teammates Chase Daven, Serena Williams and Elena Gloria were going on a mission.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy, hurry up let's go." A dark blue haired guy named Chase said called from downstairs. "Coming." I said. I hurried down to meet them.

"Took you long enough." He said. "Let's go." I said. A dark haired girl named Elena, a purple haired girl named Serena and Chase nodded.

The mission was to exterminate a horde of flying monsters called wyverns in the town of Onibus.

 _In fairy tail_

Natsu's POV

"Happy, we're going in a job." I said. "Again. We've already gone on nineteen jobs in just four months." Happy complained.

"Don't worry pal, its an easy one. Just to deliver flowers." I assured him. "Alright. Let's go." He said.

* * *

Next time-the search (1)

 _See ya next time_


	5. TFOTS CH 5

FLAME OF THE STAR

CH 5-The search 1

(shooting star and wyverns)

 _Two days later_

Natsu's POV

"Hey Natsu, why did you choose this job?" Happy asked. I get him though. Los Andes is pretty far and there are other jobs to pick which are closer. "I don't know. Its like I feel there is more to it than some flowers. I feel like something will happen on this job." I explained my reason.

We were currently all walking down the main street in a district in Los Andes. We stopped at a flower shoo to ask questions. "Excuse me, where can I find the shooting star flower?" I asked an old woman.

 ** _Shooting stars flower_**

 ** _A rare flower that is green in colour. The top of the flower is golden, has five petals that is shaped like a star. It grows only in mt. fryer near Los Andes._**

"You can find it in the mountain outside Los Andes." She said. "But I must warn you, danger lurks in the mountain regions." She added.

"What kind of danger?" Happy asked. "It is said that wyverns live in the mountains and eats anyone at sight. Before you can get 5o the flower, you must first pass the wyverns bur beware, no one that has been to the mountain has ever returned alive." She explained. "But my friends came here some months ago and I saw them return with the flower." I said not understanding.

"Maybe your friends found the ones that were in my shop. I remember now. Ten months ago, three young people came to my shop. A scarlet haired woman, a dark haired guy and a blonde haired girl. The blonde haired girl lives here in Los Andes as I saw her a few days ago. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she is a member of the wizard guild, rising star." The old woman said.

"You are?" Master Lourdes asked. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia. I know she is a member of this guild. Where is she?" I questioned him.

"She left fired a job to defeat a horde of in Onibus." He said. "Thanks for the information." I said.

"Say, have we met before?" He asked. "Uhh...No." I said awkwardly.

"You look familiar." He said. "Gotta go. Come on Happy." I said. And with that, we left.

"Fire dragon iron fist." I chanted as I hit a wyvern with my attack. "Come on, give me your best shot." There were three left to defeat and then the flower will be mine.

"Fire dragon roar." I chanted s a whirl of fire hit two of the wyverns. I did not see the last one coming.

As it was about to hit me,

" **Moul nix rena**." I chanted, absent minded, in an unknown language. A white blinding light shone around the mountain.

After the light had died down, the wyverns in front of me and the ones that were lying motionlessly on the floor were nowhere to be seen.

"That's new." I said to my self not really knowing what to make of this. Happy then came flying with a basket of shooting star flowers.

"Natsu, what was that light? And what happened to the wyverns?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't understand what just happened." I said, confused. "Anyway, since we have the flower, let's go to Onibus."

Normal POV

 _In fairy tail_

"I've this weird feeling about this job Natsu took." Erza said. "Why?" Mira asked. While cleaning the bar. "Well, last I heard, the only place that shooting star grows is on mt. Freyer in Los Andes." Erza explained.

"So, what's the deal?" Gray asked. "Wyverns live in that area." She said. "This is Natsu we are talking about. Some wyverns are not going to stop him from completing the job." Lisanna chirped in.

"I know. But still, even though, I have this weird feeling that there's more to it. That something will happen."

The guild doors flew open and a dark haired guy walked in. The entire guild stopped what they were doing to see who it was.

The mysterious man walked to the bar and spike to Mira. "My name is Ryo Akamatsu and I am looking for your guild master." The man said.

"I'm the master here. What do you wish to see me about?" The master spoke.

"I would like to join fairy tail."

 _Elsewhere_

"Is this enough proof for you, Arg?" Asked an unknown person. "Well, I don't know what to say." Arg said.

"See, i told you he was the one and that Thanatos was right!" Exclaimed another person.

"Calm down Singe. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. If you want us to believe you, he must perform the spell."

 _Two days later_

In Onibus

Natsu and Happy had arrived a few hours ago and were heading for their client's house.

"Natsu, what do you think our client wants the flower for?" Happy asked. "Beats me." Was all Natsu said.

 _In the forest near Mt. Fikama_

"What's taking them so long? Its been three days since Lourdes said they left. Why haven't they arrived!?" Max blurted out, completely annoyed.

"They will be here soon." Zachary told him.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

The search for Lucy's relatives still continues however, problems arises on the mountain as the wyverns are too many for them to handle...

"Lucy look out!!!"

Next time-The search 2

How will they handle these troubles? Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter.


	6. TFOTS CH 6

FLAME OF THE STAR

CH 6-The search 2

(Troubles at mt. Fikama)

Normal POV

 _In fairy tail_

"I'm going to tell him." Lisanna said. "Who?" Cana asked. "Tell who what?" Mira asked. "I'm going to tell Natsu when he comes back." She said.

"That's great and all, but what exactly are you going to tell him?" Gray asked. "I'm going to confess my love to Natsu." Lisanna said happily.

Lucy's POV

 _In Onibus_

"Welcome mages of rising star. My name is Marcus Dorena. I am the mayor of Onibus." The mayor introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you mayor. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and these are my companions, Elena Gilbert, Chase Daven and Serena Masuss." I introduced. "Nice to meet you mayor." The three said. "Please, sit and have some tea." The mayor said.

"No need sir." Chase said politely. "Nonsense. You have traveled all the way from Los Andes just to offer your services to help us. Please, have some." H stated. "Okay, if you insist." Serena said.

"So mayor, you said on the job flyer that you need help in exterminate a pack of wyverns am I right?" I asked.

"Yes, you are. A few weeks ago, the wyverns came to settle in mt. Fikama and judging from the direction they came from, they are from Los Andes." He started. "From Los Andes?" Elena asked. "Yes, from Los Andes. Which is why we requested that rising star aid us." He continued. "Please, help us get rid of them. They are stopping our people from carrying out their daily activities." He finished.

"Stopping daily activities? How?" I inquired. "The mountain is our major source of water, mineral and occupation. Since they came, the people have not been able to mine the mountains and so this is one of the ways that it has affected us." He explained. "What other way has this affected Onibus?" Serena asked. "The water from the mountain has been contaminated by the wyverns and people that drink this water fall sick. In the last two weeks, we have had over a hundred cases of this illness and over thirty seven deaths." He said.

"Is there a cure?" I asked. "Yes, there is. Its called shooting star flower that grows in Los Andes." He told us. "Then why didn't you inform us so that we could bring some with us!?" Chase exclaimed. "I only learnt recently, two days learnt, that there was a cure. But don't worry, i sent a request to other guilds." He concluded saying, "you have to head to the forest to meet with our special reform guards who were hired to get rid of the wyverns."

"Sir Dorena, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy tail is here with the shooting star flower you requested for." A butler said. "Send him in."

'It can't be.' I looked out the window to see for myself, hoping that this wasn't happening but then I saw,

"I told you, raw fish tastes better than when its cooked." Happy said firmly. "No, it doesn't. You have to cook it to get the taste." Natsu retorted.

"When its cooked, I tastes burnt and bitter so raw is better." Happy defended. "No, its not."

"Sir, is it okay if we leave through the back?" I asked. "Sue you can."

"Here is the flower you requested for." Natsu said with a grin as he handed over the basket of shooting stars to the mayor.

"Thank you so much. This means so much you much to me." The mayor said. "No problem sir."

* * *

 _On Mt. Fikama_

Lucy's POV

"I thought we were suppose to meet the special reform team in the forest but why are we on the mountains?" Chase asked. "Yes, but we don't have time for that." Elena said. "And why is that?" He asked. "Look!!!" Serena yelled pointing to the left side of the mountain.

Wyverns flew downwards, descending towards us. "Guys, get ready to attack." I commanded. "Who made you in charge?" Chase asked. "Shut up." Serena and Elena told him. A wyvern then shot from its mouth, a laser beam of fire.

"Water aquacite." Serena changed as a force field of water protected us front the attack.

"Lightning rage." Chase directed a bolt of lightning towards the wyverns, knocking two of them out. "Nice." Elena said.

"Gravity magic: weight grip." Elena chanted as an invincible force grabbed three wyverns and strangled them. "Five down, how many to go?" Chase asked. "Thirty six." I said. "When did you have time to count?" Elena asked. "Trust me, you don't want to know." I said. Now, its my turn.

"Open, gate of the celestial dragon. Celestia." I chanted. A white light shone revealing a blonde haired woman.

"Lucy-sama, why do you summon me?" Celestial asked. "I need your help in fighting these wyverns." I told her. "I see. Leave it to me." She said as she dashed forward.

"Celestial dragon's roar." She chanted as a whirl of white flame like energy of beam shot out from her mouth. The attack knocked out five wyverns.

We fought for a while but the number of wyverns didn't decrease. Instead it was increasing as more wyverns came and the ones we defeated earlier rose up and continued to fight.

"Lucy we are getting nowhere with this." Chase yelled angrily out of frustration. "We're in trouble." Elena said. We were completely surrounded.

* * *

 _In the forest beside the mountain_

 **"BOOM!!!"**

An explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Alissa asked. "I coming from the mountain." Rohan said.

"Maybe the mages are fighting." Nathan said. "Come on, let's check it out." Zachary said. They all nodded and began to head for the mountain.

* * *

"Natsu, I want more fish." Happy said. "But you just ate fish." Natsu asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, i want another." He said. "Fine, we'll get another..."

 _"BOOM!!!"_

An explosion was heard.

"What the." "Its coming from the mountain." Happy said. "Come on, let's check it out." Natsu said. With that, the duo dashed towards the mountain.

"We're screwed." Serena said as she barely dodged a wyverns attack.

A wyvern came behind me but when I noticed, it was too late.

"Lucy, look out!" Every one yelled. Then...

"Astral star blazing strike."

* * *

Next time-The search 3


End file.
